Tough Little Boys Grow Up To Be Men
by Detroit
Summary: Pete and Ben have a heart to heart over a slice of cake. Spoilers for Green Stree Memoirs. You've been warned. ONE SHOT


_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing of Green Street Hooligans. Le sigh . . . if only I did, Pete Dunham would never leave my room._

_**Summary:**__ Pete has a heart to heart with his young nephew_

_**Note:**__ This story takes place post Green Street Hooligans. Following Green Street Memoirs in a completely alternate universe. _

* * *

"Thanks for taking him on such short notice. It's the last night the show's in town and Shannon has been crazy to see it." Steve Dunham rambled handing his young sons back pack off to his brother. "Gotta keep the little misses happy, you know?"

Pete Dunham chuckled quietly. "Righto, mate." He looked past his brother to where his four-year-old nephew was hiding. "Hey there chap. You hiding from your ole uncle?" The little boy kept his head down his arms wrapped tightly around his father's leg. Steve cleared his throat.

"Ben had a bit of a mishap at the park today." He held his hands up in a mock fighting stance letting his brother know without upsetting his boy. "He's just feeling a little down."

"Oie, cheer up youngster." His voice dropped down an octave as he squatted down. His knee creaking angrily. "Auntie's been in the kitchen today." Ben looked up curiously, his left eye all bruised and puffy. Pete ignored his injury and continued on. "And what's the best thing Auntie knows how to make?"

"Chococlair cake?!" the youngster asked excitedly. Pete merely nodded. The youngster seemed to forget about all his misgivings, pulling on his father's pant leg. "Did you hear Daddy? Auntie made chococlair cake?!"

"I heard buddy."

"Why don't you go give your Aunt a kiss and see if it's ok for us to have a slice, eh?" Pete said pointing to the living room. "She's laying on the couch." Ben started off but stopped when he heard his dad clear his throat.

"Don't I get a kiss?"

"Oh yeah." Running back he leapt into his father's arms. "Love you Daddy." Pete watched quietly as he planted a kiss on his brother's cheek. A pang of jealousy hit him. 'Not much longer old boy' he thought a small smile creeping across his face. Steve slipped the boy back to the ground and he was off like a shot.

"So how's my darling sister-in-law doing."

"I'm big as Buckingham Palace. Thanks for asking." A sarcastic voice carried from the living room. Pete chuckled. "You look beautiful, love." Pete soothed. Steve had to join Pete in the chuckle as his brother mouthed. 'She's huge'.

"Oh God, Benny what did you do to your eye?!" came her concerned voice.

"I think that's my cue to get going." Steve said wrapping his brother in a hug.

The brother's finished saying their good-byes with Steve promising to pick Ben up in the morning. As he trotted down the front stoop, he had to agree with what Shannon had said earlier. Pete had never been happier.

* * *

Ben sat on the stool, his elbows resting on the counter top his face resting in his hands. "Auntie let me feel the baby move." He said excitedly.

"Yeah? The little bugger has been kicking the tar outta her for the last day."

"Well that's not very nice" Ben said sitting up straight. "I think you should put the baby in a time-out. That's what Mummy does when I'm bad." He stated matter-of-factly.

Pete grabbed two plates from the cupboard. "I think you're right. I'll have to have a discussion with the baby later." It was a fact known only to the expectant parents that Pete had been having discussions with his progeny for the last three months, laying his head on his wife's belly before bed and explaining the ways of the world (and football) to his child.

The sex of the baby was going to be a surprise for all. There were so few genuine surprises in life anymore. Both parents had agreed at the first ultra sound that they'd wait to know, though both were secretly hoping for a little boy.

"So we can have chococlair cake now?" Ben asked snapping his uncle from his thoughts.

"Right, right. Two slices of chocolate eclair cake coming right up."

Scooping the cold dish from the fridge, he cut two large slices from the virgin cake plopping one on each waiting plate. As was routine, he silently thanked God for his wife's ability in the kitchen. Sure, he'd put on a few kilos but it was well worth it. He watched his nephew dig into his dessert with gusto and his own personal Winnie the Pooh fork.

"Good?"

The small boy smiled showing his chocolate-covered teeth. "Yup."

"So what happened to your eye there. Your dad said you had an accident at the park?" The toddler looked at his uncle for a second. "Swallow you food first mate."

Bed finished chewing his bite swallowing it down. "I got in a fight." He said quietly watching his cake intently as his pushed a bit of custard around.

"A fight?"

"Yeah we were playing and than I said something and got hit." He looked ashamed. "I cried too you know."

"It's ok to cry sometimes. 'Specially when you've been hurt."

"Next time I'll get 'em back though" the youngster stated resolutely bringing a frown to his uncle's face.

"You know it's important to stand your ground," Pete started moving his stool closer to his nephew. He was going to share a piece of information it had taken him twenty-four years to figure out. "But it's also important to know when it's not worth it. Sometimes you just gotta turn the other cheek." He watched as his nephew started eating his cake again, wondering if what he'd said had gotten through. He'd have to learn some things the hard way but he hoped that it would never be as hard as it had been for his uncle and father. Someday he'd hear the whole story but that was many years away and now was a time for cake.

"So who was the bloke that done this to you?"

Ben stopped eating again. His eyes narrowed a bit and Pete had to bite his lip from laughing at the serious expression. "Caitlin"

"So a bird hit you?"

"Yeah, we was running around playing tag." He explained. "All of a sudden she stopped and tried to . . . " again Pete had to hold back laughter as the small child cringed "Kiss me!"

"Why would she try to do something like that?"

"I don't know. I didn't let her though. Than she hit me. Mummy came over afterwards and than we went home." Ben paused for a moment before continuing. "Auntie doesn't try to kiss you does she?"

"Yup."

"Yuck!"

"Well if I don't let her kiss me, she won't make me sweets." Pete watched as Ben seemed to mull over the concept.

"Well I guess that's ok then. As long as you share."

Pete Dunham chuckled. "Of course I'll always share. You're my favorite half-pint."

"I'm a big boy now Uncle Pete." He stated firmly shoveling the last bite into his mouth. He attempted to squirm out of the way as his uncle swooped in cleaning a bit of chocolate from his face.

"Of course you are."

"Do you think I can watch Winnie on the telly?" he asked crawling off the stool.

"I don't see why not" a voice came from the doorway "If you're sure you can get through the door after that giant piece of cake." Pete smiled as his wife waddled in wrapping her arms around his waist. It was getting harder and harder for her to get her hands all the way around as her tummy continued to grow.

"You're silly Auntie."

"I know" she said with a yawn. "You want to go get comfy on the couch? We'll be there in a minute."

"Ok!" the four-year-old exclaimed, racing around the corner.

"Tired love?" Pete asked quietly

"Exhausted." She stated as her husband stood and wrapped his arms around her.

"You look ravishing like this. Prettiest bird I've ever seen." A scoundrel's grin crossed his face. "In fact if the little one weren't here, I think I'd very much like to ravish you right now."

"Cheeky git. That's how we got ourselves into this situation" she said swatting at him playfully.

"Best idea of my life it was too." Pete said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Want to come cuddle on the couch and watch Pooh bear with us?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"UNCLE PETE. AUNTIE KATIE! HURRY UP IT'S STARTING."

"That's our cue." She mumbled.

"Love you baby."

"Love you too, Pete."

* * *

A/N a little piece of fluff that popped into my head after I wrote the last chapter. 


End file.
